


Slipping

by Zethsaire



Series: Mirror Verse [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Bloodplay, Evil!Billy, Evil!Teddy, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Multiverses, two witches.  One is Billy Kaplan, Young Avenger and loving boyfriend.  One is William Maximoff, aka Warlock, Member of the Young Enforcers, a powerful and unstable warlock who cares more about himself than doing the right thing.</p><p>They are both affected when their magic slips the hinges of reality.</p><p>Mirror mirror on the wall...who's the greatest warlock of them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Mirror Verse I'm working on with DangerousCommieSubversive. She's got a whole big arc planned for this verse, but it's not up yet. Basically, there exists a mirror image of her 'Our Bright, Disturbing Multiverse' fics, where they good guys are evil, and the bad guys are good. 
> 
> I'm posting a variety of side fics in that universe; and this is one of them. 
> 
> See DCS' fics for more info; for this fic all you really need to know is that Billy was trained by Loki, and that Billy and Teddy's counterparts are William Maximoff and Dorrek the Conqueror (the Eighth of His Name)
> 
> Added a 'rape/noncon' warning because Dorrek and Will have some seriously dark sex.

Slipping

They were walking back from the comic store, hand in hand, when it struck. Billy felt it – a wash of his magic through him, like a ripple in a pool of water, like an echo in an empty room. Reality...slipped its hinges. Everything blurred around him – he fell to his knees while he stood there, feet planted firmly on the cement. He could literally feel his mind fragmenting, his tenuous grip on reality crumbling. This had happened once before – the day Teddy had been nearly killed by armed men.

No. Wait. It had happened countless times before – he was only marginally sane at best, and who the hell cared anyways? Most of his friends were insane, or getting there, his mother was fucking crazy, and his brother was a complete mental train wreck.

No. Wait. That – that wasn't right.

“Teddy!” His voice sounded cracked and hollow in his own ears.

“Billy, what's wrong? You're _glowing_. Are you alright?”

“No. Yes. No. Teddy!” He felt like he was staring into the Void. Loki had talked about it once. Such vast emptiness that nothing could ever fill it, such utter, utter nothingness, that made even the god of chaos rage and gnash his teeth to quell his own fear.

Strong arms around him, lifting him away. What if someone _saw_ them? No. It wouldn't matter. No one would mess with them. No one would _dare_. No. Wait. They could get in trouble. They'd just made it into the Avengers, that didn't give them the authority to cause a spectacle. They had secret identities – no, their identities were well known. No, their enemies might track them down. No, _they_ hunted their enemies, they ruled the sky.

Wait.

What...what was real?

“Teddy, stop!”

“Stop where, B? I'm flying as fast as I can. We'll get you to the tower, and they'll call _Loki_ or someone -”

“NO! No. I can’t – he can’t – he's no saner than I am. Please. Just stop here, anywhere. Land, and. I need you.”

They landed on a rooftop, Billy didn't really see where, and he dug his hands into Teddy’s soft, blonde hair, and crushed their mouths together. He needed – something. He could feel everything slipping through his fingers.

“Please, Teddy. I can't focus. I can't – I need – _please_ Teddy.”

“You want to – right here? Billy, we're on a rooftop. We don't have any lube, and I – I don't want to hurt you.”

“I can't focus Teddy. You're _real_. I know you are, you _have_ to be. I need you. Need you in me. I need to _feel_.”

“Billy, I -”

“Just spit or something, I don't care!” He flung out madly with his magic, ripping their clothes from their bodies.

“ _Fuck_ me! _Please_ Teddy! I have to feel it.”

Teddy was uneasy, but he stuck two fingers in his mouth anyway, coating them before sliding them into Billy. The sharp feel of Teddy entering him was like an anchor, something he could follow down into his own consciousness and say, ' _thisisreal._ '

It wasn't enough.

“More. I need more. Just fuck me!”

“You're not ready!” Teddy sounded scared.

“I don't _care_.” Billy spat on his own hand and swiped it over Teddy's cock, before straddling his hips and pushing himself down in one long thrust.

It _hurt_.

Teddy gasped, and pulled protective arms around him. “Billy, Billy.”

His voice was soothing where Billy needed to be soothed, and his cock throbbed inside Billy, grounding him. “Fuck me. _Please_ Teddy. It's – I need -” He was crying now. Not from the pain, but because he was holding on to reality with his fingernails, and if he let go something _awful_ would happen, he just knew it.

“Okay, okay. I love you, Billy.” Strong hands, stroking his back, as Teddy thrust in and out of him, a warm mouth on his own, gentle lips and teeth and tongue.

'This is real.' He thought it with each thrust, with each throb of Teddy within him.

And by the time he came, shuddering in Teddy's grasp, it _was_ real. He'd made it. He was back, with Teddy firmly himself again, and all he could do was sob with relief.

Teddy pulled out of his gently, carefully, though it still hurt and Billy knew he was probably bleeding. He magicked their clothes back into place and let Teddy hold him, sobbing out all his terror and relief.

“What...was that, Billy? What happened?”

“I-I don't know. It was awful. I was here, but I wasn't. I was evil, and so, so powerful. I was completely lost – worse than mom, worse than I'd ever been. And you were there, but you were huge and green and all Skrull, and you hurt me. And I liked it. I wanted you to hurt me, and you were so cruel, and _Teddy_.”

“Shh. It's alright now, It's over.” Teddy said it decisively, and Billy knew then that things were going to be okay.

“Yes. Take me home, Teddy. I want to go home.” Home, with Teddy, where he could curl up and forget and just be _himself_.

“Okay. I love you, Billy.”

“I love you too, Teddy.”

“I won't leave you.”

“I know.”

XXX In the Mirror Verse XXX

They were walking down the street when it happened, hand in hand, watching civilians run from them, screaming in terror. Will felt it – a wash of his magic through him, like a ripple in a pool of water, like an echo in an empty room. Reality...slipped its hinges. Everything blurred around him – he fell to his knees while he stood there, feet planted firmly on the cement. He could literally feel his mind fragmenting, his tenuous grip on reality crumbling.

At first, Will wasn't particularly concerned. This had happened countless times before – he was only marginally sane at best, and who the hell cared anyways? Most of his friends were insane, or getting there, his mother was fucking crazy, and his brother was a complete mental train wreck.

No. Wait. It had only happened once before – the day Teddy had been nearly killed by armed men. And Will was scared, scared out of his mind. He didn't know what was happening to him, and he was absolutely _terrified_.

No. Wait. That – that wasn't right.

“Dorrek!” His voice sounded weak and hollow in his own ears.

“Will? What is it? Your aura is red. Is it happening again?”

“No. Yes. No. I don't know!” He felt like he was staring into the Void. Loki had talked about it once. Such vast emptiness that nothing could ever fill it, such utter, utter nothingness, that made even the god of order curl up into a useless ball and weep, because there was nothing else he _could_ do.

Strong arms around him, lifting him away. They couldn't let anyone see them. Will felt terribly weak. He was _never_ weak. No. Wait. He was always weak, Teddy always had to protect him. What if someone _saw_ them? No. It wouldn't matter. No one would mess with them. No one would _dare_. No. Wait. They could get in trouble. They'd just made it into the Avengers, that didn't give them the authority to cause a spectacle. They had secret identities – no, their identities were well known. No, their enemies might track them down. No, _they_ hunted their enemies, they ruled the sky.

Wait.

What...what was real?

“Dorrek, stop.”

“Stop where? I'm taking you back home, Will. I'll bring someone up from the dungeon, and you can dismantle them, and you'll feel better. We've done this before.”

“This isn't like before!” Dorrek was so _stupid._ Couldn't he see? William needed – he needed – he couldn't hang _on_ to anything.

“Well...I could take you to Loki.” Dorrek said doubtfully.

“NO! No. I can’t – he can’t – he's no saner than I am. Just stop here, anywhere. Land, and. I need you.” He dug his hands into Dorrek's muscled shoulders; nails digging in until they drew blood.

“The hell are you doing?”

They landed on a rooftop, Will didn't really see where. “Shut up. I can't _focus_. I can't – I need – just _do_ it!”

“Right here? What if one of the Owls sees us or something? You never let anyone see you melt down.”

“Just _fuck_ me!” William snapped. “You're real. I know you are. You _have_ to be. Just fuck me. I need you in me. I need to _feel!_ ”

“You want me to prep you?” Dorrek asked. Even with all their games, Dorrek rarely took him raw. It made it harder to fuck more than once in a row.

“No!” He flung out madly with his magic, ripping their clothes from their bodies.

“ _Fuck_ me! _Please_ Dorrek! I have to feel it. Just take me raw!” He practically screamed, and claimed Dorrek's mouth, biting down hard on his tongue and filling both of their mouths with blood.

“ _Ow_.” Dorrek snarled, and thrust up into Will in one raw, agonizing thrust.

It _hurt_.

William felt something tear inside him, and then the thrusts grew easier, as the way was slicked with his blood. Dorrek growled deep in his throat, and placed possessive hands on William's hips.

“Mine. _Mine_.” Dorrek's voice was just what Will needed, his cock throbbing inside him, reminding him that he was owned, possessed, marked, loved.

It wasn't enough. Will cried out. Not from the pain, but because he was holding on to reality with his fingernails, and if he let go something _awful_ would happen, he just knew it. He dug his nails into Dorrek's back, raking furrows into the skin that bled all over his hands before healing, only to be marked again and again and again.

“ _Will_.” Dorrek sounded angry.

“Shut up! You can take this. I need it.” He ground himself down savagely on Dorrek's cock.

“Okay, okay.”

Dorrek's mouth was warm on his, his hands gripped Will's hips like a vice, his cock pounded into him. Will could smell the blood, could taste it, feel it under his fingers. Feel the aching pain, like an anchor, something he could follow down into his own consciousness and say, 'this is real.'

“ _Thisisreal._ ” He said it with each thrust, with each rake of his nails across Dorrek's back, with his lips and teeth and tongue.

And by the time Dorrek came, deep within him, it _was_ real. He'd made it. He was back, with Dorrek, and he let go enough to let loose one agonizing sob before pulling himself back together, pulling his fingers up to Dorrek's shoulders and resting his forehead against his lover's neck.

Dorrek pulled out, and he _did_ cry out then, from the pain. He stifled a scream, and set the magic in motion that would heal him. He'd never had to use it on himself before – usually he used it to keep Dorrek's toys alive, but the principle was the same. He'd heal. He magicked their clothes back into place, and scrubbed the blood off the cement.

“What the _hell_ was that, Will?” Dorrek demanded.

“I – I don't know.” It hurt to admit that. “I was here, and I wasn't. It was – different. We were different. I was pathetic – weak, almost _no_ magic to speak of, not even as much as Harmony. You were there, but you were soft and human and pathetic. You comforted me instead of fucking me – you let me cry all over you, and you were disgustingly sweet. It was awful.”

“Well. It's over now.” Dorrek said firmly, as if _he_ were the reality mage, and declaring it would make it so.

“Yes. It is. Take me home, Dorrek. I – I don't want to be that weak, ever again.”

“Ok. I'll take you home. I won't even tell anyone.” This moment of weakness would ruin both their reputations.

“Thank you.”

Dorrek lifted him into his arms and took off, but he wasn't gentle. He didn't treat Will any different now, like he'd _break_ or anything.

“I love you, Dorrek.” Will said, because he needed to say it.

“I love you too Will.”

“Don't leave me.”

“I won't.”


End file.
